


Reunion in Wakanda

by WolfStar2018



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes & Shuri Friendship, Getting Together, I saw some art and wanted to write something based on it, Love Confessions, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Self-Esteem Issues, Tiny amount of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21688096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfStar2018/pseuds/WolfStar2018
Summary: It's been almost a year since Bucky and Steve have seen each other. Bucky hasn't gotten a new arm yet, and he's struggling with his self-esteem.This fic is not as angsty as that description makes it sound.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Shuri, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	Reunion in Wakanda

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank my friend Hikage101 for helping me with this fic. Check out their stuff! Brilliant author!

Bucky was sitting in his hut in Wakanda waiting for Steve to come visit. He was told Steve would be visiting sometime today, and Bucky and Steve haven't seen each other for almost a year. Although it hasn't felt that long for Bucky, since he spent about half that time in cryo. He knows Steve isn't one of those people who cares about looks, but he can't help being a little nervous. He hasn't wanted to replace the arm yet. Shuri has designed several arms and Bucky has had some input, but Shuri never makes him try the arms on. She keeps calling Bucky “broken white boy” and while the queen and T'Challa try to make her stop, Bucky thinks it's funny. He gets along with Shuri cause she doesn't treat him like he's breakable. He asked her why once and she snorted and told him he can't break if he's already broken. Bucky laughed harder than he remembers laughing in years.

Bucky has spoken to Steve over the phone. They mostly stay away from talking about who they were to each other before the war. Bucky recalls loving Steve more than he should, although he spoke to Shuri about it once and Shuri got upset. At first Bucky thought she was upset that he told her he was gay, she was horrified and explained it's okay to be gay. She goes off on a long tirade about how she's sorry that anyone ever made him feel guilty for who he is and how “love is love” and he should never feel like less of a person. By the time she's done he can't decide if he should cry or laugh. He's glad people like him are accepted in the current time.

He tells Steve about the conversation with Shuri and Steve says he had a similar experience with Tony. Apparently Steve is bisexual and Tony is pansexual. Steve says being bisexual means you are attracted to both genders, which makes Bucky bisexual as well. The more he learns the more he feels like he can finally accept himself.

Which brings him back to the present. Waiting for Steve, waiting to tell Steve about his feelings. He's mostly nervous because he doesn't want to lose the great friendship he has with Steve. He's also afraid of what Steve might think about the fact that he has no left arm. He's pretty sure Steve won't mind, but for some reason he can't help wondering.

Finally, after waiting so long Bucky feels like he's gonna crawl out of his skin, he hears footsteps. He gets up from his chair and faces the door. Steve steps through the doorway and Bucky smiles, gets a huge smile in return. They walk towards each other and when they are within touching distance Steve asks for a hug. Bucky nods and Steve wraps his arms around Bucky's shoulders. Bucky can feel himself relaxing as he wraps his arm around Steve's waist and buries his face in the space between Steve's neck and shoulder.

“Buck.” Steve whispers, just to say the name. Bucky hadn't realized until that moment just how much he had missed Steve.

“Steve, I missed you.” Bucky whispers. He feels Steve's arms tighten a little and feels the hitch that makes Bucky realize Steve is crying. “Stevie?” He tries to pull back but Steve won't let go, so he just rubs his hand up and down Steve's back. “It's okay, honey. I'm here. I ain't goin' nowhere, Stevie.” Steve pulls back and looks at Bucky with such naked adoration on his face, it makes Bucky's heart skip a beat. He reaches his hand up and strokes the side of Steve's face. “Steve, I need to-”

“I love you, Bucky.” Steve whispers, and the way he says it tells Bucky all he needs to know.

Bucky kisses Steve. It's slow and sweet, nothing like he imagined his first kiss with Steve would be, but it's absolutely perfect. He pulls back and looks into Steve's eyes. “It doesn't bother you? My- my arm?”

“What? What the hell, Bucky?” Steve looks sad, almost offended. “Why would you think-” Steve closes his eyes, clenches his jaw, looks hurt and sad. “I don't want to know why you asked me that. I just-” Steve opens his eyes again. “No, sweetheart. No. It would never bother me. Never.” Bucky watches another tear fall down Steve's face and reaches up to brush it away.

“I didn't mean to hurt you.” Steve shakes his head and opens his mouth to say something, but Bucky breaks in first. “Stevie, please. I had to ask. I won't ask again, but please, how about we just move on, okay?” Bucky's honest when he says he won't ask again. To be honest he didn't want to ask in the first place but he had to know. He had to hear it out loud that Steve didn't see all the negativity Bucky keeps seeing when he looks in the mirror. The fall, the torture, the suffering they both went through because of it all, Bucky almost killing Steve. Shuri's comment about him being broken may have made him laugh but he also knows how true it is. Bucky makes up his mind right then, he wants Steve to help him pick the new arm. Steve nods and something settles in Bucky's heart. “Oh, and babydoll, I love you too. So much.”


End file.
